My Past: Memories of Elrohir
by Java Green
Summary: This is the memory of Elrohir's past relationship with a skin-changer named Dinrogion. It contains slash and is based on Tolkien's world but I have used my imagination to it as well. This part: Elrohir worries over orcs in the pass.
1. Our Meeting

My Past: Memories of Elrohir 

Author: Java Green

Rating: R or NC-17, slash

Summary: Elrohir looks back upon his past marriage to Dinrogion in a special diary.

Notes: WTF? You are probably asking yourself as you read this. The answer is that I belong to an RPG and play the character of Elrohir there. I wanted him to have a past and so I made up another character for him to be married to. The story took a life of its own and now Dinrogion is also played in the RPG. The reason the entries are usually short is because this is posted in a dairy.

My Past: Our Meeting

My past is my own and can be remembered by no other. What it contains is kept from the eyes and ears of my friends and family not by my will but by the bond to another. The only thing that I can reveal it to is this diary whose ink is invisible to the naked eye. The words vanish as they dry only to be seen under the light of the fireflies. A secret none knows but I.

Events of late have made these memories painful. Instead of blocking everything away I thought it best to write it here as an outlet to my frustrated silence. So here is. Everything I can remember of my marriage to bhim./b

I grew sheltered in Rivendell under the eyes of Elrond and Celebrian. My twin Elladan and sister Arwen kept me company. Together we were a force to be reckoned with and our pranks a strain on any parent's nerves. Often we played with Thranduil's son Legolas. Together we learned of duty, ruling and weaponry. Though often we'd skip our lessons and go hunting instead

Here I learned to think, understand and handle myself in the world. But I learned little of how to handle myself in love. I gave my heart quickly and always fell hard. But those relationships have little bearing here.

There was an orc raid and my mother was taken, tortured and poisoned. We fought to retrieve her but by the time we reached her it was too late and she was forced to go to the undying lands to save her. Father was crushed and sunk into grief at her leaving. He threw himself into Rivendell and trying to raise Arwen.

Elladan and I were once inseparable. But found ourselves growing apart. He met some girl and was distracted most of the time. So I began to train as a ranger. I'd often leave for prolonged periods of time. So when I vanished completely no one would have thought to ask of it.

I can still remember the details of our meeting. As though it were tattooed to the memories of my senses. It was Spring near the borders of Mordor. The air was heavy with rain and the ground slick and treacherous under my feet. I had seen a party of orcs near and followed them back. I was curious to know what they were up to. But once they had returned to Mordor I knew better then to follow them in on my own.

There was little cover here and I followed them as far as I dared. But now I was retreating back to the forests to watch for any new patrols emerging. I wrapped my dark cloak around myself to ward off the chill rain and focused mainly on not slipping and breaking my neck on the rocks. I had just reached the tree line when my instincts and ears caused me to lunge. The orc arrow missed my head by inches. I hit the ground and rolled behind the safety of a tree. Quickly I took down my own bow and notched an arrow, calculated where the one had missed me came and shot back. To my horror I saw that it was not a lone orc but an entire party moving quickly towards my position. 

I put as many arrows into them as I could while I ran. But they kept coming towards me uncaring of the damage. I leapt over tree roots and skidded on the moss trying to keep ahead of them and dodge arrows. But they were closing in on me. 

I turned to let loose an arrow but my foot caught in a slippery root and I went down hard. I tried to rise but an orc arrow imbedded itself painfully in my shoulder and I fell once more. Desperately I crawled to my knees and drew out my daggers as the foul creatures surrounded me. The smell of their rotted damp flesh made me shutter and the mindless hatred echoed in their eyes revolted me. 

I lashed out and severed the neck of the nearest. Its hot dark blood drenching me as it fell and I hacked at the next. But their numbers were greater than my skill and I was soon disarmed. Their clawed fingers gripped my skin as I struggled to free myself of their hold. One tore away the cloak while the others rid me of my weapons and supplies. An orc with cat-like yellow eyes hit the arrow in my shoulder with a pleased leer. Agony surged through my battered body. My mind closed down and my vision blurred. I expected to be ruined then murdered. My body devoured with no remains to be found.

But then the sound of an arrow hitting its mark reached my ears. An orc fell nearby quickly followed by several others. Then shadows burst into the clearing their swords arching and gleaming in the moonlight. The orcs were falling. They left me to crumple to the forest floor to battle this new foe. But this time the shadows seemed to overtake the surprised orcs and made quick work of them.

I was fighting for consciousness. Wondering who my saviors were and trying to ignore the pain. As my labored breathing left my throat ragged I forced my eyes to focus on the figure now leaning over me. He pulled back his hood and the light of the moon revealed his strong features. I saw the most handsome male I had ever laid eyes upon hovering above me. He had even more sex appeal then Legolas. I stared up at him in wonder and he smiled almost predatorily back. But the feature I remembered most was the piercing amber eyes.

Then I passed out.


	2. His Name

My Past: His Name

I awoke to the sting of my wounds being redressed. 

A gasp of pain escaped me as I sat up. At first there was a moment of panic as my mind tried to place what had happened. Why I had been in Mordor and was now on a bed in a strange room? Then my memory kicked in and I recalled the battle with the orcs and how I had gotten the injury. As well as that figure

"The manwho?" were my first words back to consciousness. 

A strong hand gently pushed me back into the pillows. "Settle down elfling. I need to finish binding your wound so you won't take infection. Orc arrows are nasty things to be hit with, love. You're very lucky it was not poisoned." The voice was a tad gruff but the words were gentle. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom of the chamber they came to rest on its only other occupant. A woman who appeared human. Her eyes and hair were a dark brown and her skin was tanned. She had the look of one who spent most her life outside on the land. Yet her skill with my wound proved that wasn't all she did. 

She smiled brightly at me. And I nearly ran from my skin. Her teeth were pointed! I studied her closer and noticed that her ears and nose looked off as well. Almost melted. The only thing that kept me still was that she had shown no malice towards me.

"Are you human?" I asked rather uncertain.

She seemed amused and laughed at that question. "Your eyes are sharp in the dark, my dear elfling. No I am not human though I am trying desperately to master this form. The subtleties give me problems. I much prefer roaming the land as a serpent."

That's when I understood. I was a little confused as to who would be out around Mordor and willing to help a stranger against a band of orcs. These were skin-changers. I had heard rumors of a clan living around these mountains. But I had never expected to meet one, let alone a group of them, here. 

I look at the woman with a new sense of wonder. "You're a skin-changer? I've never met one before"

She smiled warmly. "Yes I am and few have. We do prefer to keep to ourselves." 

"Thank you. For rescuing me. If your friends had not come when they did I would surely be digested by now. I owe you my life and gratitude for that."

She chuckled. "It was not I who chose to save you elfling. That was all our leader's decision. He's been keeping an eye on you for a few days. He is curious as to why you are this close to Mordor, alone?"

"I was following a group of orcs. Their scouting parties have increased in number of late and I was wondering if I could gain any insight as to their intents."

"Alone to their master's front step?"

"I am a ranger. We usually travel alone. Though I admit to being a bit foolish in this case. I should have been more wary."

"Indeed you should have. A lone elf in these parts is not safe. You've attracted a fare deal of attention."

I looked at her in surprise. "I have? But I've been careful to cover my tracks and I surely have not disturbed much in my passing."

She reached out and gave my hand an affectionate pat. "You did well for an elf I guess. But you've gotten our leader's attention as well as the orcs and several other creatures. If the orcs had not gotten to you, something far larger, and hungrier would have."

I stared up at her in surprise. 

"Now, I expect you to stay in bed at least a couple more days and not move around much. Even though your elven healing abilities are strong you did lose a lot of blood and need time to recover. I'll be by to check in on you and bring you some food. Alright? Now I have other matters to attend to. If you need anything just give a holler and someone will hear."

I nodded at the instructions. Still a bit dazed that I had been so careless in my tracking. "Wait a moment, may I know your name?"

She smiled warmly at me before opening the door to my room. "It's Shassma, love. Try to get some rest?" With that she shut the door.

I burrowed into the covers but could not rest. My mind was too active with excitement. I was in a skin-changer's clan. This was not something most elves could boast. My curiosity got the better of me and I tossed back the covers. There was a simple dark robe tossed over a chair by my bed that I slid over my head. 

The room was simple. It had a bed, and a chair, and the table beside the bed with a jug of water on it. One wall had a door and the opposite a slotted window that let in a moonbeam from the night's full moon.

I remained seated for a bit gauging my strength. Finally I stood and walked to the door. Cautiously I swung it open and peered outside. There was a long dark hallway lit by torches on the walls. Other doors lined it and I presumed they were rooms similar to mine. The hallway came to an abrupt end to the left of my room. While to the right it descended down a staircase. 

Naturally, I took the stairs. The stairway curved downward and I admit that the feeling of claustrophobia began to rise in me. I was used to the open elven architecture. This fortress seemed to be hewn out of the cliffs of Mordor. With the sole purpose of keeping the light out. Even the dim torches seemed to evaporate into the cold walls of stone. As the stairway continued to descend in what seemed to be a never-ending serpent's spiral I began to feel weak. The unbreaking monotony of the steps and walls was making me drowsy. While the smoke from the torches seemed to close its grip about my lungs. 

It was with great relief that I stepped onto a landing and the stairs ended. I steadied myself against a wall and just took the liberty of breathing for a few minutes. Then I gathered my strength and padded on my bare feet into the next corridor. To my intense delight I found one side of this hallway open to the outside world. Intricate arches with adorning sculptures were hewn from the rock. The other side of the hallway was lined with tapestries and between them open arched doorways. 

I walked over to the open side of the hall eager to have the moonlight on my face. I leaned against one of the pillars and looked down at my surroundings. To my surprise I did not see the desolate wasteland that was the disease of Mordor. Instead, my eyes took in a garden with trees, flowers and even a spring of fresh water. The cliffs rose on all sides cradling this oasis. As I had suspected the fortress was carved directly into the rock. I was amazed that this place had been kept such a secret. It must have taken years to cut this from the stone and many a dwarf craftsmen at that. Along with the fact that such beauty was here in Mordor. I was astounded.

So intent was I on the garden below and the organic stone that I missed the footsteps completely. It was not until the voice whispered directly behind my ear that I knew I was not alone.

"I thought Shassma told you to remain still?"

I turned so quickly I feared my body might have been driven into the rock. As I swiveled my eyes came to look directly into the amber of another's. It was him. The one who had kneeled over me before. In the bright moonlight I could see that he had taken the appearance of an elf. I strained to make out the color of his straight hair in the skewered light and it seemed to be white.

"She did, but I was restless and curious, and I felt confined." I managed to get out.

"Ah yes, I forget that elves become distressed when they are cut off from the world. Forgive my thoughtlessness. I shall have your room relocated to somewhere with a view."

"That is not necessary. I am more than happy with what you have kindly offered me. I am also grateful for your assistance. I would have died had you not intervened. Thank you, I am in your dept." It was the royal training in me. "Though if it wouldn't be an inconvenience the view would be greatly appreciated." And that was my honesty.

He was watching my every movement. I could see that he was judging and analyzing me. It was a bit unnerving that his attention was so focused upon me. Did I seem like such a threat?

"And who are you, that has come alone to Mordor, and is now owing to me?"

"I am Elrohir of Rivendell. May I ask your identity?"

A spark of interest seemed to ignite in his eyes. "Elrond's youngest son? I have heard of your father's valor and your sister's beauty through out the elven lands. I was unaware that such beauty was shared by her sibling."

I as officially speechless. My face and ears began to flush in embarrassment. The other seemed amused at this reaction. I finally managed to find my tongue and force it into usefulness. "Thank you, but I'm sure your flattery is but to lift my spirits and not true."

"Then you accuse me of a falsehood, in my own manor, above the ears of my people?"

I was momentarily startled at the prospect of offending him. "I apologize for that's not what I intended."

"Then what did you intend by it?"

"It's justno one has complemented me like that before. I knew not how to accept it."

"Perhaps gracefully, when next time a complement if offered, and refrain from turning defensive."

"I shall try."

We watched each other in silence then. He continued to judge me while I simply couldn't seem to locate my eyes elsewhere. Once again my curiosity surfaced. "What's it like?"

"What is what like?"

"How does it feel to change your form? I mean as you're changing, does it hurt at all?"

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "At first it does hurt. It's like stretching and pulling all of your muscles at once. There is always a few moments of disorientation as you get used to your center of balance and the momentum of your new body. But after a while and with practice it becomes habit. You learn to morph smoothly like a liquid and it's not as awkward a feeling."

"So it hurts at first but you get accustomed to the feeling?"

He smiled softly. "That is correct."

"What are you most comfortable as?"

He tilted his head and regarded me with a look of mock rebuttal. "My, aren't you the curious one? That is a very personal question elf. Some skin-changers would become offended at such an inquiry. It would be like asking you if I could see your underclothes."

"I did not know"

He laughed a low, dark chuckle. "Just be sure not to ask another of my race such a thing. I shall forgive you for it this once. But they may not be so generous. And I should hate to see you struck down by one of my people."

"I should hate to see that as well." I replied in all truth.

He once again smiled at me in amusement. And I returned the smile this time. I also found myself leaning rather heavily against the pillar as sleep began to slink into my body. But my stubbornness held me still as I was determined to learn more of the man before me. "How long as this place been here? I am amazed that such a haven could be found here and still be unknown to the elves."

"The elves are not omnipotent. They know not every whisper that sweeps across Arda. Though their arrogance to the other races may have it seem otherwise. This manor has been here for a long enough time to make it old even to the eyes of an elf. Though the exact date of its construction I'm uncertain of."

I frowned. "Not all elves believe themselves so superior to others as you suggest. I know we have our faults and are as vulnerable as any other living thing. But we have been around this land and when a place is built on the hills of Mordor it would seem odd that it not come to our attention."

"Perhaps your race was looking elsewhere at the time."

"It is possible." I conceded. "But still peculiar." The pillar at my back was supporting most of my weight. My wound was starting to throb uncomfortably, yet my stubbornness sustained me. 

"Is it so inconceivable that the elves would miss one thing in these Mountains?"

"No, 'tis not inconceivable and more than likely that we do. But this is a rather large thing to miss." I mentally cursed the structural integrity of the hall as it began to spin and blur. While the pain in my shoulder exploded into my chest and arm.

"It can only be missed when one knows where to look for it. This home is well hidden and protected by more than just the mountains that cradle it." He paused as his sharp eyes studied my features closely. "Elrohir, are you well?"

"No, not really." I clutched at my wound and sank to the floor gasping. "It burns."

He knelt beside me and reached under my chin titling my face towards him. He studied my pupils for a moment then gently pushed the robe off my shoulder to inspect the bandages. "It burns? How so?"

I couldn't breath. "My chestburning spasms"

The bandages were soaked through with the crimson life of my blood. He frowned and a dagger appeared in his hand, which he used to slice them off. He peeled back the coverings while my world began to close up around me. "SHASSMA!" 

I reached out and clutched and the man and my body began to spasm. It was taking all my will just to pull in enough air to fill my lungs. There was a noise of scales moving against stone then another rustle and popping noises.

"Yesssss, draug?"

"Did you flush the wound with the anti-venom as I asked you?" The figure's voice was calm as I desperately fought for my life at his knees.

"No I did not. Therre wass no ssign of a poissson on the arrrrow."

"Not all poisons are easily detected Shassma. You know the orcs have been experimenting with spider's venom and there is now way for even your sense of smell to pick it up. Which you obviously failed to." He gestured to me thrashing helplessly.

A new voce, rougher and deeper joined the conversation and added to my stress a great deal. "It is merely an elf. Slit its throat and toss it back to the orcs. It's worthless for nothing but a meal anyway."

"He is my guest and I would prefer to have him healthy. Your disregard for my interests is rather distressing to my ears Timlal. But I am feeling generous tonight and shall take it as a momentary lapse of your senses. Do not let me catch such a lapse again. Shassma, fetch the anti-venom and bring it to my chambers." 

I was lifted and only vaguely aware of what went on around my body. The one who had suggested slitting my throat followed us into a room where I was set upon a bed. My own breathing was harsh and painful in my ears while my eyes rolled about in search of focus.

"Bring me the soft leather ties. I must bind him to end his thrashing so Shassma can re mend the wound." There was a snort and some movement before I felt my legs and arms being secured. The Amber eyed figure stroked my cheek with a startlingly cool hand. "Shush now Elrohir. Save your strength for healing and do not waste it now."

It wasn't really as though I had any control over my body at the moment. Though my struggles did lessen and a rather pleased look crossed the figure's face. Shassma returned quickly and something that was mind devastatingly painful was placed on my wound.

"Dinrogion, your interest is in dire need of a spine I fear."

"I would like to ssee you take thissss venom any better Timlal." Shassma spat back at him. "I'm amazed the elfling yet lives."

"Though if he does not, it shall be you I hold accountable." Dinrogion's smooth voice stated coldly.

I chose this moment to sink back into the bliss that is the numb unconscious world.


	3. Hunter or Hunted

My Past: Hunted or Hunter

This time I remained in bed as Shassma ordered me. I had been moved to a room with a large open window overlooking the gardens below. The large, comfortable four-posted bed was set so the foot of it faced the window and I could sit up and enjoy the sun's rays on my skin. She came to visit me often, and I grew to like her company. I learned that she is the head healer for this household and Dinrogion's own personal physician.

Dinrogion himself was leader of this clan. He came to visit me on occasion and asked questions that seemed of little importance to me. I also became aware one night that he visited my rooms then as well. I could feel his eyes watching me in my sleep. And awoke to see him leaving. His constant watching and apparent interest in me was unnerving at times. Yet I cannot deny my interest in him either. And it did not displease me that his eyes often lingered upon me. 

Once I had Shassma's blessing I began to walk around the keep and explore. She often accompanied me explaining the art, architecture and plant life here. I was aware of the curiosity from the others here towards me. Some of the skin-changers approached and spoke with me. While many just ignored my presence.

One of those who would talk to me was a younger skin-changer by the name of Roch. He was Dinrogion's messenger and often took the form of a horse or hawk. I had to admit that even as a man his features resembled a horse. His eyes large and placed wide apart and a rather long narrow face. He seemed to enjoy to talk a great deal and was always in an energetic mood.

Shassma seemed to enjoy teasing him as we would walk and I found myself coming to his defense. These two I felt the most comfortable around as both were friendly and kind. 

"I managed to tip it up over the edge when he wasn't looking though so I took that point. I swear to Eru that he thinks himself better than the rest of us. And he's such a show off! Just because he can jump a little higher, I think he changes his leg muscles and cheats to do it. I'm going to watch him closer next time, and I'll get him."

"Roch, just because he can jump higher than you does not mean he's cheating. If he were that would mean most of the clan were dear." 

I smiled. "Surely, Roch can jump as high as any here without cheating."

"That I can!" The pride flashed in his eyes. "Just the other day I was in horse form delivering a message for Din, and I cleared the canyon! You know, the one that runs between"

"Roch, shouldn't you be at your studies?" Dinrogion's smooth voice came from behind us. We all turned and bowed our heads respectfully.

"UmI should, but I just wanted to talk to Elrohir, and tell him about the game."

Dinrogion looked down at the younger man thoughtfully, "I'm sure Elrohir can learn of it later."

Roch nodded, "Bye Elrohir! I'll come by and talk with you later!" Then ran off down the hallway.

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen him walk somewhere" Shassma commented softly.

I smiled to her.

She winked at me then glanced at Dinrogion. "Well, dear, I better go do some work of my own. There are a few patients I need to check up on and a supply list to make. Both of you, behave." She mock scolded as she walked away.

I watched her go and turned my attention to the figure watching me. "Good afternoon, Dinrogion, is there anything I can do for you?"

A gleam appeared in his eye for a moment and he gave me a small smile. "Actually, I was merely curious to know how your health fared?"

We began to walk along a hallway as I replied. "I am well. My strength has returned thanks to Shassma and your kindness. She thinks that I should be ready to leave in a few days. So I shall not be a burden to you much longer."

"You have not been a burden to me, Elrohir. Having you here has been rather enjoyable. We have not have contact with many elves in a long time and it is good that my people have a chance to interact with one."

"It's been an experience for me as well. This place is something I shall hold dear in my memory."

Dinrogion turned his head to look thoughtfully at me once more. "It should count itself lucky to be held so. Since you are well, would you care to join me, in a hunt?"

I was momentarily flushed at the compliment and it took my mind a moment to respond. "A hunt?"

He smiled softly as he turned to face forward. "Yes, I would like a deer for tomorrow's dinner. I was wondering if you might like to come along. Normally Timlal hunts at my side but he is engaged else where."

"I'd be happy to lend you what skill I have."

"And I am most pleased to accept it. We shall leave in an hour. Prepare yourself as you see necessary and I shall meet you at your rooms." He turned and walked away without waiting for a response.

I stood staring at his back for a time as he walked from my view. Then I returned to my rooms to change into leggings and a simple tunic with soft boots. I checked my weapons and chose two daggers and my bow and quiver. As I looked over my supplies I realized that I must sit down and make more arrows some day soon before I left the safety of the manner.

Once I was ready I sat on the side of my bed and waited. I was infatuated. That was the only way to describe my feelings for the amber-eyed changer. His words left me nervous and flushed. His presence intoxicated me. And the man himself was a fascination. I wanted to know more and see more and hear more of him. But the more he came around the more I wanted him to stay. The intensity of it was a little frightening. But nothing would come of it. I would set out to Rivendell in a few days to report my findings on the orcs to father. After that I doubt I would see Dinrogion or the clan again.

A thought that made me sorrow more than it should.

A knock on my door shattered my thoughts and I rose to my feet to answer. Dinrogion stood there waiting. Our eyes met and my ears blushed despite my best efforts to remain stoic. Since when did I become so ruled by emotion?

"Ready?" He seemed to be forcing a grin back.

"Yes. By your lead." I shut the door behind me as Dinrogion and I left to hunt.

We moved into the trees and I was startled to find my companion now to be a magnificent white wolf. I shook off my initial surprise and began to survey the forest. Touching a tree now and then and familiarizing myself. The wolf watched me with an expression akin to amusement and put his nose to the ground. 

"The trees say deer passed through sometime this morning."

"Do they, now? My nose happens to agree with them. And they went this way." He bounded off into the trees.

I leapt to follow swiftly behind. Neither of us making a sound as our feet moved over the soft floor or the wood. Avoiding branches and leaves we moved quickly. I would consult with the trees and Dinrogion would confirm it with his nose. And then we moved on, silent shadows under the trees. We ran tirelessly and did not disturb the forest in our passing. Finally our search was rewarded. Dinrogion pulled up short and moved close to the ground. I stilled and disappeared into the trees. He moved silently around the clearing in which the deer stood feasting on clover. While I perched silently waiting in the branches above. I spotted a large Stag while Dinrogion broke out of the bushes opposite of me, driving them towards where I perched. My aim was sure and I brought down the Stag with a single arrow. The white wolf flew to its throat and finished the kill.

As the last of the deer disappeared on hooves fed with terror I dropped from the tree and entered the clearing. I found a branch of an appropriate length and stability and turned back towards the fallen stag. Dinrogion was standing there in his elven form. Bright crimson blood in his white hair and dripping down his face. The sight was a little startling and I froze a moment. He wiped the blood from his mouth and turned to me.

"We move well togetherthere is a stream near that I can wash at. If you don't mind delaying our return?"

I overcame the vision and nodded moving forward into the clearing to bind the Stag's legs to the branch. Dinrogion lifted the one end to his shoulder and lead. While I took the other. The stag swaying limply between us.

As we walked I found my eyes resting over Dinrogion's back. When I realized that I was staring I turned my head to study the land around us. The trees here were old and tall. Their branches and roots well established and interlocking with each other. Like Lothlorien in a way. It almost became that all the many trees, were one massive creature of wisdom, whispering to itself in the light. I tilted my head and listened to its voice carry on the wind. So intent was I that when Dinrogion stopped I nearly kept going. 

I blinked and returned my focus to find him grinning at me in amusement. "Why is it, that elves always are taken by the world around them, and out of reach to those in their presence?"

I was confused at the wording of that sentence. Was it simply to mean that he was wondering why I was day dreaming. Or was it that he wished something more than my attention? "We are not taken by it. Just in awe of its splendor and magnitude."

"You can continue your adoration of the land while I rid myself of the blood." He took the Stag from his shoulder and set it to the ground. I followed suit and noticed the small stream bubbling from the rocks. Dinrogion approached this and knelt. He dipped his hands in the water and used it to wash away the blood from his face. Then leaned down to rinse it from his hair. 

I admit that my attention was far from the land at that moment. Instead it seemed rather content with admiring the graceful movements of his hands. And the shift of his muscles in his shoulders beneath the fabric of his shirt. He turned his face toward me and arched an eyebrow. I turned away and tried to hide my embarrassment at being caught admiring him so openly. As my attention was turned I missed the satisfied smirk that turned his lips.

I stared instead at a tree. But I could not tell the species let alone any distinguishing traits of it at the time. It was just a place to rest my eyes as I fought to conceal my embarrassment. I started as fingers came to rest lightly on the small of my back and a voice sounded in my ear. "I am deeply flattered that you chose to look upon me in preference to the splendor and magnitude of the land, Elrohir. I apologize for startling you." The fingers brushed over the area they rested on in a gentle, placating manner. 

I was abruptly finding it difficult to form words with my mouth. "You move undetectably when you wish."

I could feel him smile. "It's a trait I've picked up from being a wolf. Tell me why you looked away?"

"II was embarrassed at having you see mestaring so." I did not turn my head to face him but continued to stare at the tree. 

"You should not turn and hide from what you want."

"I apologize for my brazenness. Perhaps I should go? I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

He laughed. "Elrohir, have you not felt my eyes upon you?" 

I turned to look at him then. The light touch of the hand on my back became firmer. "You want me?"

"Yes. You intrigue me."

"That is bluntly put." I searched his amber eyes and could see a hunger buried beneath the polite amusement. I wondered if my own was more obviously displayed.

Dinrogion reached up his free hand and took my chin in his fingers gently. "You did not come to me when I left the invitation open. I admit that I planned to seduce you next, but the thought of you coming to me without your own will, is unappealing to me." He was drilling into my eyes searching with his own. For what I don't know.

"You wished for me in a way to put so much effort into my capture?" This piece of information both flattered and worried me.

"Elrohir, I take what I want and very rarely do I not get my wants fulfilled. But I refuse to take you. I wish for you to come to me on your own choice." 

I could see it in his eyes then. He was holding himself back waiting for me to chose. I admit that what I saw was a bit frightening. But I could not refuse the fact that Dinrogion infatuated me just the same. "I would come to you willingly."

His hand pressed firmly to my back in a possessive manner. I found myself leaning towards him with my lips parted. When the sound of a throat being cleared made me turn my head from Dinrogion's grasp. I was a little startled to hear the growl that came from his throat and the irritated flash in his eyes as he snapped his head to glare at the intruders.

"What is it?" His voice was low and cold and the hand on my back forced my body closer to his. 

I was looking at two hawks perched on a branch near by. One had a rather sour expression on its face and I knew it to be Timlal. The other was bobbing its head at us and I realized it must be Roch.

Timlal turned and glared at Roch. "You should keep your mouth shut unless asked boy."

Roch bobbed. "Sorry, but it's important."

"It had better be." Dinrogion's hand caressed my back tenderly.

Timlal eyed me in disgust. I met and held his gaze defiantly while Roch began to chatter. "Timlal returned and the Anga Anca followed and are waiting in the hall. Their leader wishes to speak to you and they refuse to leave until you do. They have even been harassing some of the servants and young skin-changers. And Shassma is all in a rage and says that if you don't get them out she will."

Once again Dinrogion growled this time with anger. "They dare defy my orders and return here, now?"

Timlal made a grunting noise of agreement that sounded odd coming from a hawk. I was lost as to the meaning of their conversation and was trying to figure out the situation from the information here. Dinrogion turned his attention back to me. "Elrohir, I must go and see to this. Roch shall escort you safely back. Timlal, gather the stag." With that his body shifted to that of a wolf and he was gone before I had a chance to respond. Timlal seemed to grow until he was an adequate size, swooped down and dug his talons into the stag carrying it away. 

A moment later I was left standing there in confusion with Roch. He flew over and perched on my shoulder and rubbed his head against my face in greeting. "Head that way and I'll direct you." He stretched out a wing as my guide.

"Roch, who are the Anga Anca?" I began to walk in the direction he had pointed.

"They are men. They did some work for Dinrogion, but don't like us. They think Dinrogion has betrayed them and their leader is especially peeved because Dinrogion had a fling with his daughter. Then the fool girl got herself killed in a sparring accident with Timlal and her father blames Dinrogion."

I faltered in my step. "That's awfulthe poor girlwhat happened?"

Roch puffed out his feathers a bit. "She slipped and went down on her own blade."

I cringed. "And Dinrogionhe must not have taken that well."

Roch cocked his head to the side and regarded me amused. "He wasn't broken up about it. They weren't in love. But he felt bad she died of course."

"Oh."

"He wasn't nearly as fascinated with her as he is with you."

I blinked. "He isn't?"

"No." Rock bobbed on my shoulder impatiently. "You know, we could get there a lot sooner if I took us. I want to see Dinrogion kick them out of the hall."

Once again my step paused. "How would you take us?"

Roch dropped from my shoulder and I watched his body twist into a chestnut stallion. "Quickly of course, hop on."

I looked at him with the feeling in my stomach that this was a little odd. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

He shook out his mane and kicked up his feet. "Of course not Elrohir! Come, jump on so we can get there! Watching Dinrogion in action is great! You should have seen him when he took on that patrol of orc on his ownit was amazing!"

I leapt upon his back lightly and clamped my legs about his barrel. "Let's go." I had no intention of remaining out in the woods when I knew Dinrogion could be in danger. Roch charged off through the trees while I clung to him. Hoping that nothing would happen to Dinrogion that I could prevent while I was away from him.


	4. To Battle and Bathe

My Past: To Battle and Bathe

Roch traveled fast and we pulled up to the Keep quickly. I swung my leg down and dismounted from his back. He began to change into a man's form almost before my feet had touched the ground. He grabbed my hands and ran with me inside, through the hallways and we pulled to a stop just beyond the door in the shadows of the great hall. 

My first impression was that we were not alone. There were skin-changers lined along the walls and sitting in the shadows of the doors watching. The hearth was raging from a warm fire though it was still mild day. The tapestries swayed on the rafters to the crosswind from the doors. Including Dinrogion's own coat of arms. A red wolf prowling over a black background. While the statues in the alcoves high above looked down at all gathered below with indifference.

Near the hearth a large group of men and women who resembled Eorlings were gathered. A particularly muscular man with thick brown hair was standing at the front of the room. I could only see his back since he was facing the chair on the raised stand where Dinrogion was sprawled looking down on him. 

"That's him, the leader of the Anga Anca." Roch whispered directly against my ear. Pointing to the figure standing before Dinrogion. I nodded and watched him toss his arms around aggressively. As for the words being spoken the acoustics of the hall hardly needed elvish hearing to pick up on. 

"You, Heru Draug, are a traitor and a murderer! You seduced my daughter into loving you to force my aide, then killed her off when she became bothersome!" His harsh voice bellowed through the hall.

Dinrogion's face remained impassive and cold. His own voice was calm as he replied. "It was no fault of mine that your child fell for me. I encouraged her in no way. I was very straight forward with her when we bedded together. It was a fling. Nothing more. She knew that I had no feeling for her. As for her death it was a grievous accident. That I was not even present for. So I ask that you use your head and not accuse me such in my own home." 

"You lie! You sit on up there high and aloof and look down at us 'lesser beings' with hatred. You only use us for two reasons. To satisfy your appetites and to fight your battles. Tell me Draug, would my daughter have been so close to you had you not been fighting such a powerful foe and needed the Anga Anca power to aid?" The man was clenching his jaw in anger. I could see the muscles of his body not covered by his armor tensed. I also heard the thread of hysteria in his voice. I had seen nothing but kindness from these people. Perhaps a little mistrust but nothing more. I had never seen Dinrogion look down upon me with anything remotely resembling hatred or arrogance. His daughter was dead and the man was looking for someone to blame. But what was this foe? 

The other men and women were all heavily built and well-armed. I could see them becoming restless at their leader's words. All around them the skin-changers were beginning to stop being idly curious and start to show signs of aggression. The tension rising in the room was thick enough to eat with a fork. 

"Gralin, your accusations are waning my patience. Call your people down and think over your words carefully. When you have calmed yourself of this rage and unnecessary need for vengeance we shall speak again. Now go." Dinrogion remained seated casually but his voice was firm and hard demanding that its orders be carried out. 

Gralin turned and I saw a worn and scared face contorted with rage. He looked at his people and took a few steps from Dinrogion before speaking next. But my attention was not on the man's words but on the language his body was speaking. It spoke in warrior's terms and I understood where his hand was going almost before Gralin himself did. "Draug, you can not order me and mine. We will not listen to your coiled tongue or trust your layered words. It is time your arrogance be struck down!" 

The man swiveled, the dagger flashing hungrily in his hand, as I stepped out of the shadows. My hands selecting and arrow and notched it in the rising bow as my eyes chose their target carefully. Hundreds of years of practice came together to act in a matter of seconds. My arrow pierced his hand just as he raised it to release the dagger. 

He shrieked in rage and surprised pain. While faces turned to look at me in astonishment. Dinrogion himself swung his legs out and rose from his chair glancing at me on the other side of the hall. Our eyes met for a brief moment before the tension ties snapped and the skin-changers and Anga Anca clashed together on the Hall floor with a vision of blood. 

I reshouldered my bow and took down my daggers to fight in such close proximity. Men were charging toward me with the intent to have vengeance for their leader's wound. Out of my peripheral vision I caught a glimpse of Dinrogion drawing a katana and advancing on Gralin. My attention was taken by a muscular man swinging a two handed sword at my neck. I ducked to avoid it and came back up slicing my dagger through the hole in his armor under his arm and pushing into his heart. I pulled away as he fell and defended myself against a woman with a broad sword. We exchanged blows quickly and she was agile and light on her feet despite the armor. I managed to avoid her but I could not injure her as her blocking technique was well mastered. I struck out with my foot and forced her knee to collapse and she fell. But she swung upward and cut into my side as I drove my blade into her neck. I pulled away once again to find two more men charging me. I also spotted Dinrogion and Gralin battling on the other side of the room well matched in skill. 

I blocked the advance of the two men and spin out of their reach. I took one down quickly but the second was proving to be more difficult. The armor was giving them an unfair advantage over me. As I defended myself from this man a scream sounded just behind me and my advisory glanced over my shoulder. While he was distracted I drove forward and finished him before spinning to see the body of a woman with an axe sprawled on the floor. Her throat torn out. Timlal in the form of a giant cat leapt away from the body. If he had not killed her I would have died. I was in his debt.

Once again my attention was called back to the fighting. It became a blur of bodies and the stone floor was treacherous with the slick blood that covered it. A few surviving Anga Anca remained and Gralin lay decapitated at Dinrogion's feet. I was covered in blood and ached. My eyes took in the carnage now that I had a chance to rest. I was having difficulty not being ill and adding to the stench and wretched mess of the bodies. 

I leaned heavily against a wall and looked over at the prisoners being gathered. Many were wounded. But none were being treated. I glanced around to see Shassma working on a skin-changer and several others were working on changers and a few of the non-skin changing servants. I noticed Dinrogion clean his blade and walk to Timlal. Then Timlal had those prisoners that had been gathered removed from the room. Some of which I was not sure should be moved.

Roch bounded up to my side grinning. "That was amazing! You fought really well. I haven't seen a fight like that in years! And that was brilliant the way you turned and sliced into the one man then used the momentum to knock over that woman and drive down to cut her open! And the way you move, you aren't at all clumsyit looks like you dance when you fight! You need to show me how you did that twist thing with the dagger when"

My stomach was feeling a bit queasy as I got the play back of my actions while looking at the result. The bodies lying mangled on the floor while their lifeless eyes stared back at me. I shuddered and closed my own feeling rather tired. 

"Roch, won't you go and see if Shassma needs any assistance?" Dinrogion's steady voice demanded. I opened my eyes and glanced up to see him a few feet away. 

Roch scowled at him. "But I wanted to talk to Elrohir"

Dinrogion glared at the man and Roch finally scurried off to see Shassma. My eyes were on the last of the prisoners as they were being escorted from the room. "Will they get medical attention?" I asked wearily.

Dinrogion looked at me almost with a startled look on his features. "They shall be taken care of where they are going."

"Where's that?" I asked letting my eyes rest on Dinrogion. A far more appealing thing to behold than the scene that was surrounding me.

His eyes were traveling critically over my body. "We're setting them free of their obligationsAre you well? Have you taken any serious injury?"

I shook my head negatively. Though I bled a little there was nothing critical that I could not handle on my own. "I am fine. A little battered but nothing that I can't handle. Are you well?" I asked as I looked him over searching for any harm.

His expression softened and he stepped forward raising his hand to brush my cheek. "Because of your timely interference I am perfectly well." A flicker of something danced in his eyes. "Elrohir, why did you put yourself at risk for me like that?"

"I enjoy your company and I don't want to see you hurt. I couldn't stand back and do nothing while he tried to kill you. II care about you." I spoke honestly to him.

Dinrogion looked at me rather intensely for a moment before speaking again. "You should not put yourself in danger for my sake. I could have moved before the dagger struck. Though I am deeply touched by your action." He paused for a moment. "I would also like to know how you returned here so quickly?"

"I shall do as I please. And if protecting you is my want then I shall see it through."

Dinrogion arched an eyebrow sharply at my stubbornness.

"And Roch took the form of a horse and allowed me to ride him here." I replied.

The look on Dinrogion's face changed all together. A flash of anger erupted in the amber eyes. "You rode on Roch? Did he tell you to do such a thing?"

I was confused at his reaction. "Yes, he suggested it and I asked if it was all right and he said yesdid I do something inappropriate?"

His face softened again and the anger left him. He reached up and cupped my cheek tenderly. "No, no Elrohir you did nothing wrong. But Roch should not have asked you such a question. I shall talk to him of this later. He tends to be a little impulsive at times and may not have understood properly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is practice among my kind that when one of us is courting the others do not touch the individual that is being courted. Unless they know both well. And an intimate touch is forbidden to even them. Roch should not have offered to carry you here. It was highly inappropriate of him to be between your legs when I have not. Even if it was an innocent gesture."

I stood there with my jaw hanging open for a good several minutes. "I did not think of it in that wayand you're courting me?"

Dinrogion smiled at me. "Yes, Elrohir. I am." His thumb caressed my cheek. "Why don't you go take care of your wounds and bathe? There is nothing for you to do here. I have more than enough help to clean the hall and dispose of the bodies. You should rest, and I would be honored to speak with you over a private dinner tomorrow night."

I nodded dumbly. "That would be nice."

Dinrogion's fingers lingered on my face and he gave my cheek a final caress before withdrawing and turning his attention elsewhere. I watched him for a while moving among his people. His stance proud and his voice commanding. I finally left feeling more confused than I had in a rather long time. 

I went to my room and gathered a fresh robe and towel along with soap. I left my weapons but for a single dagger tucked in my boot and headed down to bathe. I called out before I entered the small chamber. There was no response and I wandered in setting my things on a ledge. 

The room was of marble with a sunken basin occupying most of the floor. It was filled by heated water that was continuously circulated. Steps were built in around the entire basin going to its bottom. The basin at its deepest point the waterline came to my chest while standing. There was one doorway in. A single high window let the rays of sunlight down to the water. The walls were decorated with pillars and statures done in a relief. The tall pillars lined the walls to join in arches and stretch over the circular ceiling. In the space between the pillars were relief statues of animals mostly with a few people here and there. 

I stripped from my blood-soiled clothing. My outer tunic was ruined. It was tattered from the battle and stained red. My under tunic was also stained and tattered but I thought I may be able to salvage it. I let the items fall to a pile on the marble as I shoved off my boots. I unhooked the fastens of my dark leggings and peeled them off. They too were ruined with the smell of blood. I tossed them onto my tunic and stood on the heated stone inspecting my body. My worst wound was the gash in my side, which still bled a bit. But it would heal and clot soon enough. I would bandage it to save from infection though when I returned to my rooms. 

I took the soap and a cloth and dipped my foot to the first step testing the invitingly warm water. Slowly I descended relishing the exquisite feel of the warm liquid sliding over my tired muscles. I set the soap and cloth on the side and let my whole body ease beneath the water. Its warmth a blanket covering and soothing my aching body. I surfaced with a gasp of air and took a seat on one of the steps. The water level teasing the skin of my thighs as I sat and unbraided my hair. The blood and sweat of battle had matted it. 

As I sat there struggling with the matted braids I became increasingly uneasy. My skin prickled as a weight settled in my throat and the hairs on the back of my neck rose in warning. I could feel a cold gaze sweeping over my body. I felt as though I was being physically violated by the cold and by the air itself. I discretely searched the room but I was alone here. My memory scanned through my eyes and I could place nothing wrong. Yet as the last of my braids fell the feeling had grown.

I was being watched. But there was nothing in the room to watch me. I rose from the step and gathering the soap and cloth sinking my exposed flesh beneath the comforting embrace of the water. As I washed my hair my eyes remained active trying to locate the one who trespassed upon my privacy. 

It was as I rinsed the soap from my hair that my memory and my eyes found the inconstancy. 

One of the statues between the pillars was of three wolves howling towards the window. Today there were four wolves. And that mysterious fourth had its eerily lifelike eyes trained upon the basin and its occupant. 

I could have called the wolf's bluff. But instead I continued to remove the last traces of soap from my hair as though I perceived nothing amiss. I then began to wash my body thoroughly. Rising above the water to lather the soap over my skin and rubbing the grime away with the cloth. If Dinrogion was so curious as to my bathing habits. Let him watch. I filled a jug and stood on a higher step, pouring it, allowing the water to rinse away the soap and cascade over my body. I continued to bathe in that manner until I had nothing left to cleanse. So I slid beneath the surface one last time. Then rose and walked up the steps. The water dripping from me. The dying rays of sunlight used their last touch to add fire to the water covering my skin. 

I walked to the ledge. Slipped my wet body into the robe. Gathered my things and left the room returning to my own. Hopefully that would satisfy his curiosityIf not, wet it more. 


	5. Clues

My Past: Clues

Early morning came and with it the start of the day's tasks. I was seated in the mess hall eating my breakfast. This was really a room with several long tables in it that attached to the kitchen. It was where the residence normally took their meals. The Great hall was only used for special occasions. 

Today I sat near the end on the table with some bread, eggs and cheese. I watched the skin-changers come and go. Exchanging greetings with those I recognized. And also talking with the non changers. At the moment I was alone eating a piece of bread when the space beside me was filled with Roch's beaming face.

"Elrohir! You have to see this!"

I jumped and nearly choked on my bread at the start he gave me. "Roch, please don't sneak up on me like that!" I took a drink of the juice to clear my throat.

He looked a bit sheepish at that. His eyes scanned the room but continued to return and linger on me as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Elrohir. I didn't mean to scare you. But you should really see this, it's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before. Just the sizeit's brilliant!"

I continued to eat. "What is it Roch?"

"An army of Orc! It's massive! The numbers and the size of them, they're just sitting there all in lines, it's like a black seait's amazing, you must come and see it!"

Once again I stopped eating. "An army of Orc? Where?"

Roch was grinning at me. "I can show you! Come on!" He grabbed my arm and was pulling me down the hallway and out of the Keep before my own feet managed to touch ground and maintain the pace themselves. The day was dark and overcast. A shadow hanging over the sun and darkening the land as we ran. I still had a piece of bread in my hand and finished it as I was being taken back into the mountains. We climbed through until I was thoroughly lost. Then we were out of the rock and standing on a plateau. Roch got down on his stomach and crawled forward to the edge. Motioning for me to do likewise. I got down and followed him to peer down at the empty, scared land below.

Only it wasn't.

I stared in wonder as the land rolled and moved beneath us. Waves of twisted limbs and the gleam of metal overwhelmed my eyes. I had never seen so many orcs festering and swarming in one place. I could feel my mouth run dry and my heart pounding in fear. We must not be seen. So many so close to the Keep. If we tipped them off and they sent a scout Dinrogion would be hard pressed to raise the defenses.

From this distance I could see their jerky movements as they moved about below. Weapons and armor at the ready as they stood in battle formation. I scanned over their lines. Their red and black banners snaking in the wind at the front of their formation. Why were there so many ready to fight here? What was going on in Mordor that so many of Sauron's creatures were to be moving through the pass?

I crawled back from the edge into the protection of the mountains when my eyes had taken their fill. I remained seated against the rock as my mind tried to come to grips with the thought of so many of thosecreatures below.

Roch seemed to be having no difficulty with the idea. In fact, he seemed enchanted by their numbers, instead of frightened. He remained lying on the rock staring down at them. I opened my mouth to ask him to return and guide me back to the Keep when a hand clamped over it silencing me.

I was startled and began to struggle when lips brushed against my ear whispering. A shiver ran through my body.

"Don't say anything. The echo shall carry down to them." The voice was barely audible even to my elven ears. More of a breath than words. It was raspy and I knew it. But I could not bring a name to the voice. I nodded and the hand released. I turned my head to spy Vitalo squatting on the rock behind me. Grinning in a way that matched his favored form. The rat.

I nodded in greeting. He tilted his head in my direction and then indicated the path back. I glanced at Roch who was still transfixed with the army below. I turned and found Vitalo already disappearing into the rocks. I rose on silent feet and followed after. He stopped further down the path we had taken to the outcropping and waited for me to catch up.

"We're far enough in to talk. What are you two doing up here from the Keep?" His eyes sparkled. "Should you not be insideon a day like this?"

I had spoken with Vitalo once before. While I was first walking with Shassma in my recovery through the Keep halls. He was friendly and eerily silent in his movements. I was told, by Shassma, that he was another of Dinrogion's messengers and that he was often away for long periods of time.

"Roch wanted to show me this. Is Dinrogion aware of them passing so close? Do you know why such a large body of orcs is coming through Mordor?" I asked in concern.

"Yes Dinrogion is aware, little elf, but your guess is as good as mine what they are up to. Which is why I'm stuck up here on this rotten day. Watching the Eru forsaken go by to see where they end up. When I would by far prefer to be indoors by a fire."

"There is a chill mood to the air this day." I commented as I did in fact feel cold.

"Aye, and it best be that you and Roch return to the hall so that only one of us needs to freeze."

"Are you sure you would not enjoy the company?" I asked as I eyed the heavy clouds overhead. I could feel the air pressure shift in the coolness and knew rain was on its way.

"Nah, I'll be fine as I'm used to solitary travels. Though I admit company is something I enjoy. But not in this situation as I tend to talk and lose my focusah, Roch, nice of you to join us lad."

I turned to see Roch approaching from behind me. He gave Vitalo a slightly annoyed look as he came to stand beside me.

"You should guide Price Elrohir back to the Keep and not go spying on a group of orcs, lad. Or Heru Draug will be giving my job to you. Which would leave me looking rather the fool now, wouldn't it?" Vitalo spoke jovially.

"I suppose it wouldbut I just wanted Elrohir to see the orcs, aren't they splendid? All the weapons and the number of them it's amazing! I wonder how many there are and how long it takes to make weapons for an army that size, what do you think they eat? I wonder if"As Roch spoke a few drops of rain spilled from the clouds to splash on our faces and the surrounding rocks.

Splendid was not the word I would use to describe what was scuttling below us. I thought loathsome, horrid or despised were more accurate. My hatred of orcs for what they had done to my mother remained. Perhaps I may have pitted the creatures once. Being tortured and turned so foul from something beautiful. The first had been elves. Lost and captured. But now their blood had lost all that had made them elven and had been filled with hatred. My pity was overshadowed by their lack of mercy. How could I find something splendid about a race that had taken my mother from me and shown no mercy in her care.

The copious raindrops splattered on my head and shoulders as I stood on the pathway. Unconsciously I had clenched my fists and my nails were digging into the skin of my palms. It was when I noticed Vitalo glance at my hands did I realize what I was doing and relax them.

"Roch, lad, I'm sure if you were to go ask Gragmilion about the orcs he'd be happy to answer your questions. After you take Prince Elrohir back to the Keep."

Roch looked a bit crestfallen and indignant. "But I-"

"Roch." Vitalo flashed him a dangerous look and hissed something not even my ears could catch.

"Are you positive you do not wish for company in your watch?" I inquired in hopes of easing their argument. 

Vitalo looked back at me. His usual jovial facial expression returned. "Nay, that is quite fine."

Roch folded his arms against his chest as the rain started to fall more thickly upon us. "C'mon Elrohir, let's go back before I get soaked."

I nodded and waved in parting to Vitalo as Roch began to make his way down the path. Vitalo winked and waved in turn then vanished into the rock. I blinked and did a double take. I was not used to having my elven eyes fooled so. I scanned the rock for a moment but he was hidden well. Finally I turned and started after Roch on the path. The rain was falling around us rather intensely now. The sheets of it hammered on my exposed skin and soaked my tunic through. My dark hair was being plastered to my head and I kept needing to push a few strands aside. I raised one hand over my eyes to protect them and found my footing difficult on the slick rocks. 

But years of practice and elven agility kept my feet sure and I picked my way over the path. Roch was not so lucky however. As we came to the slope leading back to the Keep I watched as Roch skidded on a wet rock, grasped out desperately with his hands but found no hold, and began to tumble down the slope.

"Roch!" I ran forward in fear as I watched his body twist, roll and bounce down to the bottom of the slope. I scrambled after him as quickly as my feet would carry me safely down the slick rocks. It still felt like a great deal of time passed before I reached his side. "Roch! Can you answer me?" I fell to me knees and my hands began to feel for broken bones.

He groaned unhappily and gazed up at me from under a mop of plastered hair. "Ow."

I cringed as my fingers delicately inspected his limbs in fear of a break. The rain continued to pour down over us as I searched. To my relief all the bones seemed in tact. But there was a great deal of bleeding and a few gashes that would require stitches. "Rochcan you walk? I need to get you inside to see Shassma."

He groaned in pain and clutched his head. "My head."

I reached out and touched his face gently and found a rather painful looking bruise on his temple. "Just do not close your eyes and sleep." I glanced around but saw nothing that would help me. I then reached down and began to tear strips off my tunic and tie them around the worst of his gashes. "Roch? Will you please talk to me?"

He looked at me with unfocused eyes as I shielded his face from the hard raindrops with my own. He smiled and reached up to touch my hair. ".the rain." Then his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Roch!' I shook him gently but there was no sign of consciousness. I felt for a pulse and breath and was relieved beyond measure to find those strong. I decided to go against my better judgement and move him to safety. I gathered him in my arms and took to my feet hoisting his heavy body awkwardly. It seemed to me that Skin-changers were built rather solidly. I presumed it was muscle to aide in their form changing. Starting out towards the Keep it was twice as difficult to maintain my footing with my burden. But I finally reached the doors and slipped into a walled garden and eventually a dry hallway. 

I was greeted by a changer in human form who looked worried. She grabbed my elbow and guided me through the Keep. We passed several halls and doorways. Including one that had a rather large dark wood door. I had asked what was beyond it of Shassma one day in our walks. She had told me that Skin-changers were a very private race and liked to have some secrets from those like myself. She asked me not to venture down there out of respect for them. And I have never, nor plan to, break that trust. But I admit to being greatly curious as to what was behind it every time I walked past.

At last we reached what seemed to be a healing wing. There were several rooms with beds set up and a few with tables and an assortment of bandages, ointments and salves. I set Roch down on one of the beds as Shassma rushed in followed by two light blue clad assistants.

"What happened to the poor thing?" She asked of me.

"We were in the mountainsreturning to the Keep and he slipped on the rocks and fell down the slope. I did everything I could for him. He has no broken bones. But there is a bruise on his temple, I fear concussion."

Shassma looked Roch over critically. "Hmmm, my dear, I believe his head far too hard for that."

I was just opening my mouth to question her when a familiar voice demanded from directly behind my ear. "Why were you in the mountains in such weather?"

Turning I found myself nose to nose with Dinrogion. "greetings." Our eyes locked for a moment and I found myself longing to close the space between us. But my voice managed to find itself before I made myself seem an even greater fool. "Roch wanted to show me something. He took me up while I was at breakfast and we looked down on the Orcs. He seemed rather excited. I do not think he understands the threat they pose to the Keep."

Dinrogion's sharp eyes narrowed. "He took you up to see the Orcs? What did he tell you of them? Were you seen?"

"Yeshe was excited about seeing so many in one place. He was asking me questionsI don't think he understands the danger of such an army or Orcs. We were not detected. Though I met Vitalo up there scouting and he insisted we return here before the weather turned worse." I stepped close to him and touched his arm in concern. "Dinrogion," my voice was soft and at a level for his ears only. "Can you defend the Keep? I could send word to Rivendellbut if they discovered you I doubt help would come in time."

He studied my face for a time and an odd expression crossed his features. I was at a loss to describe it exactly. He seemed to be wearing an expression of amusement, relief and concern in one. His hand reached up and paused before my face. Then gently he reached forward and removed a lock of wet hair that had attached itself to my forehead. 

"Do not concern yourself Elrohir, the Keep is safe from the Orcs. We are protected here from outsiders who we do not wish to find us. Should a mistake occur and we were to be discovered. I assure you we can defend ourselves without help from the outside. We are skin-changers. What is an army of Orc to thirty dragons?" He smiled warmly at my embarrassment.

"I did not think of thatI justI was worried"

He nodded in understanding. "You were concerned for our safety. Which I find most touching and kind. Do you fear Orcs a great deal Elrohir?"

I looked at him and realized my hand was still resting on his arm and his hand still held the lock of my hair. "Noand yesI hate them more than I fear them."

He looked quizzically at me. "What causes such hatred from you?"

"They took my mother from me."

Dinrogion frowned and was opening his mouth to reply to that when Shassma called to him.

"Draug, stop making the boy stand there shaking in wet cloths. Let the poor dear go warm up and change."

And indeed I was shaking with cold. But I had not noticed. I stepped away from Dinrogion letting my hand slip from his arm and my hair from his fingers. What an appealing sight I must offer him. I thought sarcastically. An outsider elf who just proved his stupidity by implying a clan of skin-changers were defenseless. To top it off I was soaked through and my clothing was torn and covered in dirt as well as Roch's blood. "I shall go wash and change with your leave." I bowed my head to Dinrogion.

He looked oddly at me and then smiled with what I took as affection. "I grant it to you. Though I admit to enjoying your presence and not wishing its loss. You may take your leave until this evening. When I shall claim you to my side once again."


End file.
